


Grumpy Gifts

by Jathis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dolls, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Spock finds a surprise and confronts Bones about it
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Grumpy Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



“Doctor, a word if you please.”

Bones raised a single eyebrow in reply, his eyes firmly focused on the tablet in his hands as he continued to type.

“Am I to assume that is an affirmative?”

“Well I didn’t tell you to go fuck yourself, Spock,” Bones pointed out.

“That is not physically possible, doctor. You should know that.”

Bones rolled his eyes, finally putting his tablet down to look at Spock. The Vulcan stood with his back perfectly straight, hands behind his back and his face as annoyingly neutral as always. “What do you want, Spock?” He blinked when Spock revealed that he had been holding something behind his back and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. “Um..?”

Spock held up a stuffed doll, made to resemble a Sehlat lying on its stomach with its paws spread out. “I found this in my room,” he said.

“Okay?”

“It is handmade.”

Bones leaned back and waited for Spock to explain further.

“I wished to ask why you made this for me.”

“What?!” Bones sputtered, “I..! What makes you think I made it?! I am far too busy to do something like that! I’m a doctor not a dollmaker, Spock!”

Spock waited patiently for Bones to finish his protests. Once he was finished he simply placed the stuffed animal down on his desk. “The stitching.”

“The stitching?”

“The stitching.”

“What about it?”

“This doll was made using stitching techniques medics use. Obviously this means someone with a medical background made it. Out of everyone in the medical field on the Enterprise; you are the only one who knows about I-Chaya. Therefore, it is only logical that…”

“Okay! Okay…” Bones sighed. “Maybe I  _ did _ make it. I was feeling bored and we had some excess materials so  _ don’t _ go reading anything into it! This was a one time experiment! Nothing more.”

Spock picked the doll up once again. He cradled it in his arms as if it were alive, mindful of supporting its head. “Thank you for the gift, doctor. I shall take good care of it,” he said. “I have decided to name it I-Chaya in memory of the living Sehlat it is based on.”

Bones refused to respond, knowing full well that he was blushing up to the tips of his ears. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Spock leave his office, secretly glad that the Vulcan liked it. He cleared his throat and picked up his tablet once more, getting back to work a little happier than before.


End file.
